The proposed project is to complete and publish a handbook on methods in marine invertebrate development for the broad array of species available on the Pacific coast of North America. The methods will be compiled from published and unpublished material, including a preliminary manual, available at the Friday Harbor Laboratories, San Juan Island, WA, where marine invertebrate development has been a focus of study for many years. The regional focus will be on species of the waters of the San Juan Archipelago but the methods are appropriate for coastal areas around the Pacific from California to northern Japan and can be adapted for use at other coastal zones and at inland facilities. Methods will be given for collection and care of adults, obtaining gaemtes and maintaining cultures of embryos through post-metamorphic juveniles and to mature adults if possible. Brief descriptions of developmental stages and schedules will be given in table format along with essential life history data such as habitat, reproductive season and mode, larval period and recruitment. Because developing marine invertebrates provide excellent material for work in many areas of biological and biomedical research, this reference will be useful in major fields such as cell biology, endocrinology, developmental biology, invertebrate embryology, marine ecology, fisheries, aquaculture and pollution assessment. The full research potential of developing marine invertebrates is shown in a comparative survey of data and methods for reproductive biology of the fauna of a large area or zoogeographic zone. There is as yet no such compilation for the Pacific coast. This handbook will give investigators and graduate sutdents an introduction to the array of developmental material available among marine invertebrate phyla and aid in selection and handling of material appropriate to their research. The proposed date of publication is autunm, 1984.